Code Bataclán
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Un pequeño hommage a las victimas de París a través de la perspectiva de nuestros protagonistas. En memoria de las victimas de la barbarie.


Estadio de Francia.

Partido amistoso Francia - Alemania.

La primera explosión apenas atrajo la atención de Odd, mas pendiente de que Ulrich llegase de una vez. Después de haberse tomado el trabajo de conseguir las entradas para los tres, le molestaría mucho acabar viendo el partido el solo, simplemente porque no se decidía a invitar a Yumi

En un primer momento, nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Salvo por uno o dos futbolistas, que se pusieron a mirar alrededor, extrañados.

La segunda le hizo pensar que algo iba mal. El asiento en que estaba sentado vibró con fuerza. Para entonces el bullicio había decrecido; entre los asistentes al partido empezaba a cundir la sensación de que "algo", no sabían decir el qué, estaba yendo muy, pero que muy mal.

En la tribuna de las personalidades importantes se produjo un gran revuelo. Odd observó con asombro que un gran grupo de hombres de negro, como los que salían en las películas, se arremolinaban en torno a un hombre medio calvo y con gafas, al que conducían apresuradamente a la salida. El caso era que le sonaba aquel tipo, de haberlo visto en las noticias, flanqueado por banderas; debía ser un político o algo...

* * *

Bar Le Carrion

Ulrich por fin se había decidido; aquella iba a ser la gran noche. El momento en que diría a Yumi lo que llevaba diez años guardándose. Que Odd esperase sentado en el estadio; por fin iba a declarar su amor a Yumi.

No demasiado lejos del lugar donde Yumi se disponía a oir a Ulrich, un coche negro con placas belgas, aparcado en medio de un paso de cebra, se abrió, dejando salir a tres individuos vestidos de negro.

—Yumi, yo...—empezó a decir Ulrich.

Una musiquita ridícula procedente de su bolsillo le detuvo.

—Será mejor que contestes, podría ser urgente.—Yumi ya se había apartado, cogiendo su taza de té verde como si nada.

Sintiendo un fuerte impulso de asesinar a quién fuera, Ulrich sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y contestó.

—Espero que llames por algo urgente, Odd.—gruñó, dejando traslucir su disgusto. A escasos veinte metros, los tipos del coche habían abierto el maletero y se habían congregado alrededor; posiblemente estarían recogiendo su equipaje.

Antes de terminar de decir aquella frase furiosa, el alemán percibió que algo no era normal. El ruido de fondo tenía un extraño matiz que no supo identificar.

Lo que si reconoció fue el tono de Odd, que le trajo viejos y desagradables recuerdos.

—¡Ulrich! Por fin. Hay explosiones junto al estadio, han evacuado la tribuna. ¡Dicen que el Presidente estaba aquí...!—

Cuantas llamadas similares, alertando de ataques de XANA, todas en el mismo tono angustiado. Ulrich sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la espalda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡Te oigo fatal! ¡No entiendo nada!—

—

Se oyó un ruido de fondo; incluso a través de la distorsión provocada por el teléfono y el ruido de fondo, sonaba claramente a una bomba.

insistió un angustiado Odd, poco antes de que se cortara la línea, sin solución de continuidad.

Al mismo tiempo, Yumi dio un grito; los tres tipos de negro, a los que había prestado una atención distraída, habían sacado del maletero pesados fusiles de asalto como los de las películas.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que apenas se pudo ver, alzaron las armas.

—Ulrich...—gimió ella.

Tres dedos dispararon los gatillos.

—¡Allahu Akhbar!—se alzó el grito en la noche, ahogado por el tableteo de las ametralladoras.

* * *

De la nada habían empezado a aparecer policías, los cuales recorrían las gradas con chalecos antibalas, armas a punto.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!—arengó uno pasando junto a Odd.—¡Todo el mundo al campo!—

Una tercera explosión retumbó en la zona de las taquillas. Odd, al igual que el resto de los espectadores, miró en aquella dirección. La tensión para entonces era máxima.

—¡Ulrich, no vengáis al estadio!—insistió el chico, antes de oir un pitido.

La línea murió definitivamente. Odd se apartó el movil de la oreja y lo observó, leyendo incrédulo la inscripción "No service".

No necesitó mucha imaginación para comprender el motivo. A su alrededor, gran número de personas imitaban su gesto de frustración, sujetando sus móviles. Incluso un negado para la tecnología como Odd dedujo aquello de las películas; ochenta mil personas tratando de llamar al mismo tiempo habían sido demasiado para la red de antenas de telefonía movil en torno al estadio.

"Únicamente espero que los demás estén bien..." pensó Odd llegando al cesped. Con un poco de suerte, el sería el único afectado; suponiendo que Ulrich tratase de ir al estadio de todos modos, seguramente la policía le obligaría a dar media vuelta.

No se preocupó demasiado por "el matrimonio Einstein"; según había dicho Aelita cuando había llamado para invitarla al partido, iba a ir a un concierto en el centro con Jérémie, al cual el futbol le producía el mismo interés que a Odd la informática.

* * *

Sala Bataclán

Jérémie y Aelita se disponían a pasarlo bien aquella noche.

Aelita en concreto se sentía feliz; había planificado aquella noche para que fuera sencillamente perfecta, tanto por Jérémie, como por ella misma.

La excusa que había dado a Jérémie era que iban a celebrar que hubieran conseguido un contrato millonario: Applications Informatiques Belpois, la empresa conjunta que habían fundado al terminar la secundaria, había obtenido la contrata de un famoso sello discográfico, para implementar un servicio de descarga de pago basado en la interfaz web Carthago, desarrollada por ambos. Con restos de los programas del superordenador, cierto, pero Jérémie se había asegurado de limpiarlos de todo rastro de XANA...

Con todo, el verdadero motivo, al menos para Aelita, iba a ser una sorpresa. La única duda que tenía era cuando decírselo... ¿Debería hacerlo antes del concierto? Durante el mismo iba a ser imposible. ¿O debería esperar a la cena? Sí, eso sería lo mejor; una cena tranquila, tal vez en Le Carillon, con Yumi... La oportunidad perfecta para compartirlo con todos ellos.

"Aunque mejor ir a otro sitio..." No, sería mejor no interferir entre ésos dos. Ya se lo diría otro día a Yumi; en aquel momento, la japonesa la asesinaría si ellos dos osaban aparecer en medio de su cena romántica con Ulrich.

Sonriendo felizmente, se acarició la barriguita con aire soñador, mientras reía por un comentario que hacía Jérémie.

Pensar en el le hizo sentir mucho amor; a pesar de que Jérémie era incapaz de distinguir un género musical de otro, la acompañaba a los conciertos porque sabía cuanto amaba ella la música.

Entonces, el mundo se le vino encima a Aelita.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe y varias personas vestidas de negro irrumpieron en la sala.

En un primer momento, Aelita creyó que se trataba de alguna clase de performance; una de esas bromas que hacían los grupos musicales, haciendo creer a los espectadores que formaban parte de lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Sin embargo, los gritos que pegaban mientras se distribuían entre los espectadores no se ajustaban a lo usual en esos casos.

—¡Allahu Akhbar!—

—¡Au secours! ¡Toutes au soil!—

Los asombrados espectadores se quedaron congelados en sus asientos. Algunos hicieron ademán de levantarse, otros directamente corrieron hacia las salidas de emergencia. La mayoría directamente se echaron al suelo.

—¡C'est pour le Syrie! ¡Allahu Akhbar!—

Aelita observó hipnotizada como uno de aquellos tipos le apuntaba directamente con el fusil. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un momento...

—¡Aelita!—gritó Jérémie, echándose encima de ella en el instante en que el arma se disparaba; la joven fue derribada por su esposo, quedando tendida en el suelo. El hombre los miró con desprecio, antes de disparar hacia blancos mas accesibles.

Pero en aquel momento, la diferencia fundamental con los avisos de los ataques de XANA, comprendió Aelita con angustia, era que ¡no tenían la menor posibilidad de hacer nada!

Sin un superordenador con el que desactivar la torre y detener el ataque, ambos eran tan impotentes como sus compañeros de infortunio.

* * *

Le Carillon

Caos y confusión.

Las alarmas de varias tiendas sonaban en la calle; pese a que los atacantes parecían haberse largado, nadie se atrevía a moverse. Los ayes de los heridos y moribundos añadían mas horror al espectáculo de la cafetería siniestrada, un lugar de ocio convertido en escenario de una brutal matanza.

—Yumi...—llamó Ulrich.

—Estoy herida...—gimió ella, con la voz tomada, sujetándose el pecho sangrante.—Aaaahh... Duele...—

Gateando entre los restos de mesas, sillas y cristales rotos, Ulrich se acercó hacia donde yacía Yumi, sujetándose el pecho sangrante. La nipona estaba mas pálida de lo habitual, y se notaba que trataba de reprimir las ganas de gritar.

—Ulrich...—

Tras un tiempo que se hizo eterno, empezaron a oirse sirenas de ambulancias; Ulrich continuaba con su labor, deseando que llegasen... que la salvasen...

—Yumi... yo...—dudó Ulrich.—No te mueras... por favor... ¡No te mueras! Yo... siempre te he querido...—

Unas manos en mangas blancas apartaron a Ulrich; el equipo de paramedicos se hacía cargo, colocando a Yumi en una camilla y hablando entre ellos.

—Pulso, 105 y bajando.—

—Veinte gramos de adrenalina.—

—Se nos va, rapido, necesitamos hacer un torniquete.—

Con profesionalidad, cargaron a Yumi en la ambulancia y se largaron, justo a tiempo para que llegase otra ambulancia y cargase a otro herido.

—Yumi...—gimió Ulrich aferrándola de la mano, incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera tenerla a su lado; ella se había desmayado mientras el médico hacía lo que podía para darle los primeros auxilios.

* * *

Rue Voltaire, cerca de Bataclán.

El agente de policía Matías Cavour había previsto que aquella iba a ser una noche de viernes como cualquier otra. Parisienses de fiesta, paseando, yendo de copas, al cine o a conciertos.

Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de que se abrieran las puertas del infierno, y París ardiera por los cuatro costados.

Cuando llegaron delante de la sala de conciertos, se encontraron una situación dantesca. Mientras en la parte delantera se había formado un cordón policial, que intercambiaba disparos con los asaltatntes, en las calles laterales había heridos, muertos y gente asustada y confusa. Aquello ofrecía una desagradable similitud con una zona de guerra, y nadie parecía estar muy seguro de qué convenía hacer o no.

—¡Id por la parte de atrás!—les gritó un teniente al verlos bajar de la furgoneta.—Podrían tratar de escapar por esa parte. Además hay gente por allí, ¡teneis que sacarlos de la zona de combate!—

La pelirroja pegaba puñetazos en el pecho del sorprendido policía, sollozando mientras mantenía aferrado a su compañero.

—¡Jérémie! ¡Sálvenlo! ¡Sálvenlo!—

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Señorita, está herida. Por favor, deje que la ayude.—le decía aquel individuo, tratando de protegerse como podía de sus golpes.

—¡Cavour, arrêtez!—ordenó otro policía, armado con un subfusil.—¡Saca a ésos dos de aquí! El chico necesita un médico, y ella también.—

Sonaron varios disparos; el comando terrorista debía de estar en un fuego cruzado con las fuerzas del GIGN.

—Yo...—gimió Aelita, hipando, sin apartar la vista de Jérémie.—...estoy embarazada. Jérémie... vamos a ser padres...—

No hubo ninguna reacción, y Aelita lloró con mas fuerza mientras aferraba la mano de su compañero. El agente Cavour sintió lastima por ella; normalmente en las películas, ese era el momento en que el chico se despertaba y decía alguna pendejada tipo "Nada me haría mas feliz" o algo parecido.

Por jodida desgracia, el mundo real no funcionaba de aquella manera.

* * *

Estadio de Francia.

Una tensa calma había descendido sobre el cesped donde hasta hacía varios minutos se disputaba el encuentro Francia-Alemania. Los espectadores hablaban entre ellos, vagaban sin rumbo o simplemente abrazaban a sus familiares. Nadie sabía que decir.

—Pueden ir saliendo.—anunció un policía de uniforme.—Repito, pueden ir abandonando el recinto de forma ordenada. Les aconsejamos que vayan a sus casas sin demorarse.—

Sin embargo, el grupo de Odd se atascó en el pasillo; aparentemente, nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en salir a la calle. El australiano trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero

Siguiendo un repentino impulso, Odd empezó a cantar. Por regla general, habría cantado alguna canción pop americana, o alguna tonada de un anime japonés.

En aquel crítico instante, sin embargo, cierta canción acudió a su memoria; una canción que había oído sonar en partidos de fútbol, ceremonias oficiales transmitidas por televisión, y eventos en la escuela, pero a la que nunca había prestado más que una atención mediana.

—Alors frères de là patrie... le jour de gloire...—vaciló, pues había olvidado cómo seguía la canción.

—Le jour de gloire...—añadió alguien detrás de Odd.

—C'est arrivé...—intervino un tercero.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de cómo había ocurrido, el sorprendido Odd se encontró en el medio de un grupo de gente que cantaba La Marsellesa.

Algunos cantaban con acento extranjero; otros se sabían la letra a medias; unos cuántos cantaban a destiempo, tarareaban la melodía, o simplemente imitaban como podían a los que cantaban mejor.

Mas a nadie parecía importarle, y seguramente no era importante. Pues en aquel momento, no se trataba de un coro escolar, con un maestro severo pendiente de castigar el menor fallo a la hora de cantar el himno nacional.

Era la viva expresión de un sentimiento, un canto a la unidad, a un sentir común, que no podía ser ahogado por las balas, que era encarnado en la vieja divisa, a la que Odd, extraño en aquella tierra que en aquél instante sentía como su propio hogar, nunca había dado importancia:

 _Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité._

Avanzando hacia la salida, paso a paso, Odd se sintió extráñamente seguro. Era un ambiente muy extraño, alguna clase de prueba de fuerza. Los asistentes al Estadio de Francia ya no eran sólo personas asustadas; eran la encarnación del pueblo francés, determinado a superar aquel desastre, cómo habían superado otros muchos.

* * *

Hospital de Boulogne.

Samedi, 14 Novembre.

Yumi estaba en quirófano, con pronóstico reservado. Era difícil saber si se salvaría.

—Le aseguro que no puede hacer nada mas por su compañera que esperar los resultados.—aseguró la doctora Chantal por tercera vez a Ulrich, con tono tenso tras una noche de fuerte trabajo.—Ahora, si me disculpa, señor Stern, hay al menos una veintena de heridos graves que precisan más mi ayuda que usted.—

La televisión estaba puesta, sin que ni siquiera los doctores mas estrictos se atrevieran a impedirlo. Todo el mundo quería saber qué estaba pasando, aunque a aquella hora de la mañana la situación parecía haber sido controlada por el Gobierno.

No había habido mas ataques que los siete ya comentados (salvo un breve momento de pánico cerca de la Torre Eiffel), y el peor había sido el de la sala Bataclán, con al menos ochenta muertos.

Se sucedían declaraciones de personajes diversos. La solidaridad del mundo con Francia era total; incluso los países que en la arena geopolítica eran rivales de la República, habían enviado sus condolencias y mostrado su firme y absoluta condena a aquella salvaje cadena de atentados.

Aquella famosa organización terrorista que tanto sufrimiento estaba causando en Oriente Medio había asumido la autoría del ataque. El Presidente de Francia había declarado aquel hecho como "un acto de guerra" por parte de dicha organización. Por su parte, el Presidente de Estados Unidos había afirmado, de forma mucho mas drástica, que el atentado contra París era de hecho "un ataque contra toda la Humanidad".

En circunstancias normales, William habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico, sobre cómo el Presidente de Estados Unidos podía decir la clase de cosas dramáticas que sólo se ven en las películas sin que nadie se riese en su cara.

Pero en aquel momento, incluso a él aquello se le antojaba una burla cruel e infantil.

—Jérémie ha muerto.—gimió Aelita, llorando.

Todos ahogaron un grito. El genio del grupo había sido, pese a sus diferencias, un pilar fundamental del grupo. Había sido la iniciativa de Jérémie la que había formado el equipo de los Guerreros de Lyoko, quién había reunido a todo el equipo, y los había liderado frente a XANA y a los múltiples problemas que habían surgido.

Sus esfuerzos por ayudar a Aelita habían sido su motor y su motivación.

Todo ello, para morir de aquella manera tan absurda; abatido por un fanático, sin el menor motivo, un día que había salido a divertirse.

El hecho de que ni siquiera Odd, el que siempre tenía una frase ingeniosa, supiera qué decir, dejaba bien a las claras el estado anímico de todos los presentes.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué han hecho esto?!—se lamentó Aelita, alzando el puño al cielo, antes de venirse abajo.—Jérémie... El no tenía por qué morir... ¡Ninguno de ellos tenía por qué!—

Ellos no sabían el por qué. Nadie tenía una respuesta. ¿Qué respuesta había, salvo la de una matanza sin sentido ninguno?

Aelita lloró amargamente, abrazándose a Odd, en busca de un consuelo que nadie podía darle. Todos sintieron una honda compasión por ella.

La pobre había sufrido demasiado; primero había perdido a su madre, luego a su padre, y ahora perdía a Jérémie. ¿Como podía consolarse a quien había perdido a aquel del que estaba enamorada, con quien había planeado un proyecto de vida?

* * *

 _ **Touts sommes Paris — Condoléances pour toutes les victimes dé la barbarie terroriste.**_


End file.
